Raining Sakura Blossoms
by Kisara White
Summary: Fumma Pein is a cruel man and the leader of the youngest gang in Konoha. Haruno Sakura is just a innocent girl with too many scars. So what happens when Sakura, new girl in Konoha, meets Pein…? Especially if she doesn't know his reputation….
1. Chapter 1

Story: Raining Sakura Blossoms

Summary: Fumma Pein is a cruel man and the leader of the youngest gang in Konoha. Haruno Sakura is just a innocent girl with too many scars. So what happens when Sakura, new girl in Konoha, meets Pein…? Especially if she doesn't know his reputation….

Disclaimer:DONT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Pein leaned back on his chair. In the corner of his eye, he could see the teacher nervously gulp and open his mouth.

Deidara grinned."Hey, Pein. Don't we have a new kid today..?"

"C-class...! Today we have a new student... Please treat her well..." the teacher stammered.

Pein scoffed."Speak of the devil…"

The door opened. A petite and fragile looking girl with pink hair entered the room. She smiled shyly and murmered," Hello. My name is Sakura..."

The teacher smiled kindly and stammered," Please sit anywhere."

Sakura looked a print and walked towards the back toward the Akatsuki. She came at a stop."A-ano..? Can I sit here..?"

They stared at her as whispers erupted around them. Pein suddenly gave an amused laugh." Hah...! Yeah, you can sit..."

She gave off a brilliant smile. She bowed and murmered shyly,"Thank you...!"

The Akatsuki looked at each other than their leader and the girl. They burst out into laughter. She smiled shyly and sat.

Lunchtime...

The Akatsuki sat outside. Then a blonde asked,"Hey Pein. What was that all about with that girl...?"

Pein smirked." A new experiment. That's all Deidara."

They all laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura shyly entered the cafeteria. She quickly sat in the back, observing everyone. She pulled out her lunch when a loud, bossy voice erupted from behind her.

"HEY YOU! PINKY!"

Sakura flinched and turned. "H-Hai…?"

A resounding smack echoed across the now silent cafeteria. Sakura looked up with a hurt expression on her face. In front of her were five girls, backed up by ten more. The leading girl, the one who smacked her, snarled," HOW DARE YOU GO NEAR _MY_ PEIN-KUN?!"

Sakura was now terrified."I-I-", she stammered."I-I'm sorry!"

The purple-haired girl raised her hand as she hissed," SORRY'S NOT GOOD ENOUGH! THIS. IS. MY. SCHOOL…!"

The hand drew upon Sakura's face.

**BAM!**

Sakura opened her eyes to see Pein and the Akatsuki. All the girls swooned. The purple-haired girl fluttered her eyelashes prettily.

"P-Pein-kun!" she squealed."A pleasant surprise! Do you want to go on a date with me?!"

Pein narrowed his eyes disgustedly. "What do you think you're doing?!" he hissed angrily."Hm, Ami…?"

Ami giggled nervously."Y-You see Pein-kun, that pink-haired bitch was trying to steal you away from me and-"

He threw her aside. "Out of my sight…."

Ami threw herself on his arm. "B-But Pein-kun!" she whimpered."You love me!"

Pein only looked down at her with his ringed eyes. "Obviously, you need to remember who rules this school…" he hissed and he raised his arm.

"Wait!"

Pein paused, obviously surprised at whom would stop him. He turned.

Sakura stood nervously under the surveillance of his ringed eyes. She fidgeted. "A-Ano… Thank you Pein but I don't think violence is necessary, right…?"

Pein was surprised but quickly remembered she was new and had no idea how things worked. He watched her a few moments, quickly deciding that he wanted to keep her in the dark. He let Ami go.

"Never do that again." He warned Ami and she scrambled away with her friends.

Sakura gave a smile. "Thank you Pein…"

He only chuckled lowly as he thought, 'So innocent… I wonder how long it'll take me to tarnish it…'


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura continued to see Pein throughout her classes and break. Sakura slightly wondered though why he was picking her especially…

Sakura strolled through the hallways. 'I wonder why Pein is being so nice to me… Especially when those girls started ganging up on me, he-'

"Sakura!"

She turned to see Pein strolling down the hallway towards her. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Hello, Pein…"

He gave her a charming smirk, expecting her to blush. Instead she only returned it with a smile. She then turned around again and yelled," I have to get to class Pein! Sorry for not being able to talk!"

Pein frowned inwardly when a gloved hand clasped on his shoulder. Pein grunted."Tobi…"

Tobi wore an orange eye patch on his left eye and some gloves. He gave a snarky grin."OoOoOo! Tobi thinks Leader is biting off more than he can chew! Tobi thinks this is gonna backfire!"

Pein bristled and shoved off the hand. "Get off Tobi. Besides, it's only the start of the game…! I haven't lost a girl yet!"

**_Meanwhile…_**

Sakura sat down in her seat when a voice came from behind her. She looked to see a teen with silver hair and glasses. Still, he didn't look too nerdy either, Sakura admitted as she looked at him. He gave a sweet boyish smirk.

"So you're the new kid…?"he asked."My name's Kabuto."

Sakura smiled sweetly."My name's Sakura…."

Kabuto suddenly got a strand of her hair and commented," It suites you… How 'bout you sit with me during lunch…?"

"Sure, why not...?"

* * *

SORRY THAT THIS IS SO SHORT! WILL BE UPLOADING HOPEFULLY LONGER CHAPTER IN A VERY SHORT WHILE! PLEASE REVIEW AND MAKE SUGGESTIONS!


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura continued to see Pein throughout her classes and break. Sakura slightly wondered though why he was picking her especially…

Sakura strolled through the hallways. 'I wonder why Pein is being so nice to me… Especially when those girls started ganging up on me, he-'

"Sakura!"

She turned to see Pein strolling down the hallway towards her. She couldn't help but smile at him. "Hello, Pein…"

He gave her a charming smirk, expecting her to blush. Instead she only returned it with a smile. She then turned around again and yelled," I have to get to class Pein! Sorry for not being able to talk!"

Pein frowned inwardly when a gloved hand clasped on his shoulder. Pein grunted."Tobi…"

Tobi wore an orange eye patch on his left eye and some gloves. He gave a snarky grin."OoOoOo! Tobi thinks Leader is biting off more than he can chew! Tobi thinks this is gonna backfire!"

Pein bristled and shoved off the hand. "Get off Tobi. Besides, it's only the start of the game…! I haven't lost a girl yet!"

**_Meanwhile…_**

Sakura sat down in her seat when a voice came from behind her. She looked to see a teen with silver hair and glasses. Still, he didn't look too nerdy either, Sakura admitted as she looked at him. He gave a sweet boyish smirk.

"So you're the new kid…?"he asked."My name's Kabuto."

Sakura smiled sweetly."My name's Sakura…."

Kabuto suddenly got a strand of her hair and commented," It suites you… How 'bout you sit with me during lunch…?"

Sakura walked beside Kabuto to the cafeteria, laughing as he made little jokes. Suddenly they passed by the Akatsuki and _Pein_. When Sakura didn't see, Kabuto shot them a wide smirk before grabbing Sakura's hand. Pein growled. He knew a challenge when he saw one. His silver eyes glinted eerily.

Meanwhile Sakura wondered why Kabuto grabbed her hand. She shrugged it off when a flash of orange caught her eye. She paused and turned.

"Sakura..?" Kabuto asked when Sakura brightened.

"Pein!" she shouted." There you are!'

Kabuto growled inwardly as Pein answered her call with a wave. He and the Akatsuki strode forward. Pei gave a wide smirk towards Kabuto.

"Hello, Sakura..." Pein said fluidly.

"Hi, Pein...!" Sakura then noticed the Akatsuki. "Um... Hello...?"

Pein noticed. "Oh, these are my, er, friends..." he said."I will introduce you... This is Kakuzu, Hidan, Deidara, Sasori, Tobi, Itachi, Kisame and Zetsu."

She nodded to each of them in turn. "I'm Haruno Sakura..."

Deidara snorted,"We know, un... You're all Leader talks-GAH!"

Pein got Deidara in a chokehold. Kabuto stifled a laugh when Sakura said quietly,"That is very sweet of you Pein..."

Pein coughed while glaring at Deidara. All of the Akatsuki were suprised. 'Maybe she does have a bigger hold on Leader than we thought...'

Kabuto only narrowed his eyes, his glasses glinting. He looked at Sakura talking shyly to the smirking Pein. Jealously burned inside of him as he watched. 'I WILL GET YOU HARUNO SAKURA! AND I WILL WIN PEIN...! AT ALL COSTS!'

Meanwhile Sakura and Pein were oblivious to Kabuto's dark thoughts and his plans. Sakura sat down on a table and got her lunch. The rest of the Akatsuki sat as well. Pein looked at her charmingly. Sakura inwardly went beet red. 'Darn it! Stop looking at me Pein!'

Finally after a while the bell rang and Pein snapped out of it. He looked at her. "Coming..? We have the same class right..?"

She nodded and they went together. After a few short minutes they arrived. Sakura sat in the back, Pein beside her. The bell rang once again, singling the start of class. The teacher stood and announced,"I have a project assigned for today! This will be half your grade for the semester!"

Everyone groaned. The teacher tutted. "Now, now...! I will let you choose your partners! Now for the assignment itself...! You are to live with your partner for the semester and at the end present a speech on your partner!"

Pein looked at the shell-shocked Sakura. He licked his lips. 'Perfect...'


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING

* * *

Sakura blushed heavily and raised her hand. "U-Um, sensei...? What if our partner is a boy...? There is aren't enough girls..."

He merely shrugged. "Figure it out. This is just some assignment given to us to give to you. Now go choose your partners."

Immediately, Pein grabbed Sakura by the waist, making her blush even more. He rubbed his head against her neck.

"I wanna be your partner, cherry..." he purred.

Sakura squealed and jumped off his lap, going to her seat. He pouted. Sakura didn't know if she should find this cute or just simply terrifying. Finally she decided on both. Pein got up in one fluid movement and went to sign their names in. She only slouched, knowing by now that it was useless to stop Pein in anything he tries to get.

Pein once again sat by her and scooted his seat even closer. "So... your house or mine...?" he asked winking.

Sakura put her head in her arms to cover another blush. "That just sounds so wrong!" she half-shouted.

He merely gave a smirk and only repeated the question. "Your house or mine...?"

She groaned. "Fine! Yours then!"

Another smirk."I'd hope you'd say that. Oh, and you don't mind kids right...?"

",,,?"

* * *

Sakura and Pein arrived at a semi-large house. He dug out his keys and entered the house. Suddenly a blue blur tackled him.

"UNCWEL PEINNN!"

Pein smiled. Sakura raised an eyebrow at his smile. She never really saw him smile, merely smirk or frown. She decided she liked it better than his other expressions. She then looked at the blue blur. A little tiny girl with golden eyes peered up at her. She had pretty blue hair and an origami flower placed delicately on top of her hair.

Sakura smiled gently. "Hi, my name's Sakura. What's yours...?"

The girl brightened. "I'm Konan! I wike ya Sakuwa!"

Sakura aww'ed and swept her up in a hug. She cuddled Konan and glared at Pein. "How could you not tell me you had such an adorable little kid?!"

Pein merely grinned sheepishly. Then he said,"I'll show you to your room. It's right next to mine so you'll be able to find me if you need anything."

She nodded and set the now squrming Konan down. Konan beamed and rushed off. Pein wearily hoped she wouldn't destroy anything.

Sakura went up the stairs with him when she asked,"So did she call you 'Uncle"...?"

He nodded. "My sister's daughter."

Sakura's curiosity was now piqued. "Who's your sister...?"

Pein's face darkened and he snapped,"No one. Anyways, either Nagato, my other brother, or I take care of her... She's never known her mother though. We don't tend to talk of her."

Sakura nodded when she asked again."Who's Nagato...?"

He laughed. "Only the scrawny and palest son of a bitch I've ever seen!" he said breaking into fits of hidden laughter."He's part of the Akatsuki too. One of the oldest. He led before me."

She hummed and nodded. They came to her room. The door opened.

"Wow."

There was a huge bed and an entire two walls of books. There was also a mahogany desk with a _very_ comfortable looking chair. She looked at the large room, also noticing a tv and a few accessories here and there. She beamed and turned. Pein was leaning on the edge of the wooden door.

"Is it to your likeing Princess...?"

A nod. "It's really nice, thank you!"

Smirk.'If only you knew what I wanted to use the room for, you wouldn't be so excited... or maybe you would be..."

He licked his lips as she examined the books, a hint of some creamy white thighs showing as she reached up on the book shelf.

'Delicious.'


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: DONT OWN ANYTHING

* * *

Pein left Sakura to get situated and then went to find Konan. He looked around the rooms. "KONAN?!" Pein yelled.

He listened for a tellatale patter of footsteps. He waited. Then he heard it. "UNCWEL PEINNNN! UNCWEL NAGATOO IS HERE!"

Pein smacked his head. He went down. As much as he loved his older sibling, this was a major setback in his plans of getting Sakura. He knew Nagato didn't approve of him playing with girls and Nagato always tried to dissuade the girls he picked up. He sighed. 'Might as well get it over with…' he thought.

He knocked on Sakura's door. "Hey, my brother Nagato is here. I want you to meet him…"

Sakura's head popped from the door. She gave a bright beam. "OK!" she chirped.

She followed him. At the bottom of the stairs, a tall red head stood holding Konan. He turned. He indeed was very pale and had the same eyes as Pein. They were silvery white and Sakura felt slightly intimated if not for his greeting.

"OH! YOU'RE SOO CUTE CHERRY! YOU'RE MY LITTLE BROTHER'S GIRLFRIEND RIGHT?!" Nagato shouted.

Sakura epp'ed and blushed a pretty red. Pein smacked his head against the wall and inwardly groaned. 'Shit. Nagato's using _that_ approach. He's on to me...'

Meanwhile Nagato assessed the young pinkette as she blushed. He had seen and heard from Konan of how Pein treated the girl. It was a different approach from how Pein caught the other girls. This Pein was nice and sweet, even if he didn't know. The Pein he knew would always be a cool and level-headed teen, always flirting and smirking. Nagato pursed his lips. He would allow his little brother to play this one out… From then on, he would have to see...

* * *

Sakura was properly introduced to Nagato, whom she took to immediately. Nagato as well and he became affectionate of her as if she were his little sister. She then explained the project they were to complete. Nagato hummed. "Hm… Well, we've had to do that too… It was easier for me because I already lived with my friends. It's not so bad, really. The really annoying part is that you have to say **everything **that happened… Erm, the teacher didn't appreciate knowing about our sex lives."

Sakura blushed as Pein started laughing. "I remember that! The teacher got so mad when you started to read that the girl you were fucking-"

Sakura epp'ed and covered her ears. Pein smirked as Nagato laughed at her red face. Konan was taking a nap near Sakura when she woke up. Konan crawled onto Sakura's lap and yawned. "I'm hungry Sakuwa-nichan…!"

Sakura nodded and got Konan's hand as Konan led her to the kitchen. When they were out of earshot, Nagato turned on Pein. "What do you think you're doing?!"

Pein scoffed."What's it look like?!" he snapped.

Nagato merely scowled. "Pein, what is wrong with you?! She's an innocent girl…! She's not like those whores at school, she's completely oblivious and emotional!"

Pein smirked. "Exactly. She's different. So to catch her, _I'll act different._ Is that what you're worried about…? Me acting out. I thought you wanted me like this."

Nagato shook his head. "Pein, don't you dare hurt her."

" And why not…? Getting emotional…?"

Nagato was silent. Pein turned when Nagato finally said, "She is like Mother before she died."

Pein froze and he turned once more. "What do you mean?!" he demanded. "Like Mother?! NO ONE IS LIKE MOTHER!"

Nagato sighed. "Are you acting like this because she is like Mother…? Are you trying to vent your frustrations on her because you're mad at Mother for dying…? For leaving us…?"

Pein growled and stalked out the door, slamming it. Nagato closed his eyes. "Foolish little brother…" he whispered. "I hope Sakura will be a good change for him…"


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN ANYTHING!

Please, please, please review!

* * *

Pein stood stalked out of the house. He was angry, so very angry. 'How dare Nagato bring up mother?!' he thought angrily.

He went to the Akatsuki 'hideout'. It was a broken down house that was hidden in the forests Konoha was known for. They had fixed and fiddled around with the place to make it livable. No one knew where it was besides the Akatsuki. He entered the home with his key. He could hear Hidan and Deidara arguing about something and Pein sighed, his headache growing. He went up to his part of the house. He laid down on the bed thinking of his mother.

His mother...

She had red hair, redder than blood. She was pale too, as white as snow and she had pretty emerald eyes. He remembered that much. He remembered her cooing lovingly to him and smiling happily at him. Then there was _that _man. His father.

He had the same eyes and hair as his father which he detested. His father was an abusive man and one day in a fit of rage killed his mother. Pein remembered the blood running down his face, his eyes widening with terror. He suddenly shook his head.

'Bad thoughts Pein,' he thought,'Bad thoughts.'

He laid down and tried to sleep. Soon oblivion took over him.

* * *

_A little child opened the door._

_"Mommy...?"_

_He heard voices in the kitchen._

_"STOP! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!"_

_"YOU- YOU'VE BEEN A PAIN LONG ENOUGH!"_

_"STOP-!"_

**_SHULCK!_**

_The boy entered the room. He saw his mother, eyes wide open in shock. He saw his father, eyes wide with maniacal glee. His father turned his glance toward him. One footstep. Two. Three. Four. The knife raised high above the little boy's head. The boy stared at his mother. She was dead. He looked at his father. He wasn't. And then the little boy screamed._

_"IT ISN'T FAIR!"_

_And that broke him. The boy knew enough to know what he was gonna do. He grabbed the nearest thing(a knife like his father has) and he pointed it straight in his father's stomach(oh the blood, the blood) and soon everything became to clear to that little boy._

_Life wasn't fair. You had to fight and scratch and claw your way through it. And if you couldn't..._

_You end up dead._

_The little boy walked slowly out of the kitchen._

_He looked in the mirror. He looked so much like his father. His father. He suddenly saw his father. His hated father, the father that murdered his mother. Suddenly he felt hate and rage. He raised the bloody knife at his face._

_Father will be gone, he thought, I'm going to kill him one last time...!_

_And the knife fell._

* * *

Pein woke up abruptly. He held his face in his hands. It had been a while since he had that dream. He gasped and sweat ran down his head. He looked at his hands. They were trembling. He growled in frustration and slammed his hand on the bed. He got up and stalked to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. He could still see his father. He could see his father with the knife drawn over him, blood from his mother dripping from the blade down onto his face. He held his face in his hands. He never dared having any female close to him in a 'I love you' sense of way. Sure, he slept with some of them but he never saw any of them as anything close, only as conquests. He didn't want to love a girl and end up killing her like his father. He couldn't bear to.

He curled up on the tile floor of the bathroom. He would stay away from Sakura from a while, he thought.

'Yes, I need to stay away from her... Nagato was right. She is like mother.'

And with that, he once again slipped into oblivion.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Sakura watched Pein walk away from her, without a hello. He had been avoiding her ever since he had that talk with Nagato. Pein disappeared into the crowd as they all walked to their next class. Sakura frowned but shook her head and ran off, just as the bell rang.

Meanwhile, Pein started to get a sinking feeling in his chest as he avoided Sakura. He had seen her and her sorrowful expression and-

'Wait, what the hell am I thinking?!' Pein thought angrily.' She's just an experiment! Just… just an experiment…'

Yet, as he repeated that to himself, he couldn't find it in himself to believe it. He had just met her but something drew him to her like honey to a bee. It frustrated him and destroyed him inside and out. He didn't know what to do anymore.

Sakura tapped her pencil impatiently as she waited for the bell to ring. She glanced nervously at the door as her teacher rambled on and on. Finally the bell rang and Sakura rushed out the door, her mind whirling.

Today was the day her parents died.

She hated them.

They were the most despicable, hateful people she had ever met and she never regretted their deaths. They deserved it after all, yet… Sakura couldn't seem to be heartless enough not to visit their graves. So, with a bundle of roses, she went alone to the graveyard.

And there, she prayed to no one.

* * *

Meanwhile, Pein visited his parent's graves, excluding his father of course. Well, he usually only visited to vandalize the grave. Pein sighed and laid down a rose, the red of the rose the color of his mother's hair. He smiled and squatted. "Hey mom, how's it up in heaven..? Down here it's not so great… I met this girl who's exactly like you, well her hair is pink, and I'm scared I might kill her like _he _killed you…"

* * *

Sakura stood from her praying when she heard a familiar voice…

"… I met this girl who's exactly like you, well her hair is pink, and I'm scared I might kill her like _he _killed you…"

Suddenly she recognized the voice to be Pein's! Sakura listened closely, not minding the fact that she was spying. After all, he was talking about her...

And so… the frivolous web Pein created untangled all by the branches of a cherry blossom tree…


End file.
